


Mario Kart 8 | FGO

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, F/M, Gaming, M/M, Mario Kart, Racing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Achilles | Rider is Red/Reader, Achilles | Rider of Red & Reader, Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Reader, Arthur Pendragon | Saber/You, Chibi Cú Chulainn/Reader, Gawain | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gawain | Saber/Reader, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Reader, Karna | Lancer/Reader, Kid Gil | Archer/Reader, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Reader, Merlin | Caster/Reader, Mini Cú/Reader, Robin Hood | Archer/Reader, Robin Hood | Archer/You, Romani Archaman/Reader, Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Reader, Smolz/Reader, Tristan | Archer/Reader
Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775557
Kudos: 22





	Mario Kart 8 | FGO

I am only going off what I have unlocked so I don't have everything possible.

Match MODE GRANDE PRIX

Emiya

Plays villager boy because it looks like Shirou and rides the Comet bike with off-road wheels and a parafoil.

Always nails the starter acceleration boost.

Will literally throw every thing he can at Cú going so far as to track him down with a red she'll even if he has to run another lap or wait and lose just to make his life hell.

Has mastered the drift so he easily laps everyone.

Only takes one square prize each time he needs an item and will pass them if he doesn't need them (selectively is a dick).

Prefers the Special Cup because he can max his drift especially on rainbow road and knows all the shortcuts for Bowsers Castle.

Merlin

Plays Rosalina because from the back she looks like him.

Drives the badwagon with leaf tires and the cloud glider because it's gaudy like him.

Nails the starting acceleration boost but doesn't keep the lead.

Somehow always manages to get a star every time he hits a cube so it doesn't matter how slow he is because he always manages to get back in top three. People speculate it's because he has clairvoyance but none can prove it and all he does is give that shitty smile.

Likes to drop things all around the track and is really good at dropping it right in front of others in a way they can't dodge.

He likes the Triforce Cup

Romani

Plays white shy guy but never gets to pick his own car because Davinci steals the controller and picks his car. She likes Inkstriker because it seems the most aerodynamic and fast, giving little care to the fact anything faster than a scooter usually sends him off course multiple times if not driving the wrong way. She adds a little kindness by giving him monster tires but that just seems to make it worse. She makes it worse by giving him the flower glider.

Fails the starting boost every time.

He is the best at not getting anything. He has yet to be anything but 12th, can't get a cube, and fights with Romani for the controller half the time.

He prefers the Crossing Cup

Achilles

Plays link because he reminds him of Chiron, also using the Master Cycle, Triforce Tires and Glider to match. He's a rider after all.

Nails the starting acceleration boost every time.

Not good long range so he prefers to run with a item in the back or lob one at close range. Has no shame when it comes to leaving a trail of peels or placing them right before a jump. Enjoys ramming people from the side as it reminds him of chariot races. Loses his shit when he gets inked (has broken a few controllers throwing them as a result). Loves the megaphone and uses it mercilessly.

Is a multi sniper if possible when it comes to cubes. The more he can get in one run the better since it leaves his enemies with no resources.

Loves the Egg cup because it lets him run Excitebike Arena which he wins hands down.

Kid Gil

Plays as King Boo riding a Mach 8 with metal tires and a Bowser Kite.

It's a crap shoot if he makes the acceleration boost or not.

A solid driver he is one of those people that really gets into the steering portion. No matter what controller he uses he steers with his whole body and always makes sound effects for everything that happens. He's a heckler too when he is winning and a huge pouter when he isn't. His favorite item is the bullet though he never gets it that much because he always places middle of the road.

He is actually a pretty fair player. Though he is indiscriminate with red and blue shells he doesn't take more cubes than he needs, avoiding them if he is full and don't hassle other drivers. If you ever wanna see him curse then watch him play.

His favorite circuit is Mushroom Cup because he has a sweet tooth so Sweet Sweet Canyon is his jam.

Smolz

Plays Roy because he thinks that's how badass he would look on a bike. Rocks the Bone Rattler with Monster wheels and the Wario Wing.

Never makes the acceleration boost and ends up running into everyone.

This mother fucker is brutal. The only way people let him play is if one of the other Cu's plays to keep him in check. If he can steal all the cubes he does. He will throw everything he can at you and behind at you. He rams people into walls, throws them off bridges, cuts people off and throws everyone's controllers if he loses. He also kicks people or slaps them with his tail to distract them while playing. The little fucker has no shame.

He loves the Special Cup and won't play any other route.

Robin 

Plays BOTW Link because it looks kinda like him. Rocks the circuit special because it's green, puts leaf tires on it and uses the squirrel glider.

Nails the acceleration boost at the start.

Truly a thief among men, Rob LOVES sniping peoples cubes. It's his specialty. No one knows how the hell he does it but you will be driving along and then from nowhere he will jet across your screen, cut you off and steal your cube and anyone else's he can before disappearing again. He is also merciless with a banana. He will slow down and even stop just to have you hit his banana. He's also a master of the jump drift.

He doesn't go after players so much as makes their life hell; true to his story in every sense. He also likes to gamble on races he plays and will throw a race just to win a bet.

He obviously loves Crossing Cup because of the Wild Woods course.

The Knights is Camelot

An experience like none other to watch. Arthur and Gawain pick blonde link while Lancelot picks brunette Link and Tristan picks Peach (he has a thing for her because she reminds him of Isolde). Bedi cheers from the sides and brings refreshments.

Arthur and Gawain also go for the Master Cycle Set while Lancelot does the Master Cycle art and Tristan rocks the City Trooper with skins and a flower glider.

Arthur nails the boost. The other try but not very hard.

Gawain and Arthur are always neck and neck but Gawain always lets him win at the last second, sometimes because he pays Rob to do something to him that throws off his game. Lancelot tried to be perfect at every turn, drift, jump etc. and stresses over when he isn't, and Tristan just drives casually around the course pretending he is taking his lady for a drive (it's kinda creepy actually).

Arthur and Gawain like Hyrule Circuit, Lance likes Special Cup and Tristan likes Banana Cup.

Karna

Plays toad. Rocks the flame rider with off-road tires and parafoil.

Though very unassuming Karna is a street ninja. If you don't pay attention to where he is he will snipe your cubes (and say sorry in his monotone voice), cut in front of you only to drop something and speed off, or will nail you long distance with something (he is amazing accuracy with shells).

Nails the acceleration boost every time.

He doesn't say much and he doesn't look interested but don't let that fool you he is out for blood though he won't rub his win in your face. He doesn't take more than he needs. He doesn't go out of his way to be a dick just does what he needs to win without emotion or a sense of revenge.

He likes to play the Bell Cup because he is the best chances of being stealthy. 

Sherlock

He always plays as his Mii. He drives the Yoshi bike, rocks the metal wheels and uses the MKTV parasol for the overall stats.

Nails the acceleration boost and maintains the lead.

Has everything down to a science except what he will get from each cube. Knows exactly when and how long to drift, knows how effective and at what speed each shortcut should be taken, knows even when to time his attacks so he gets the most bang for the buck.

He is the hardest player to beat and the longest running first place winner consecutively. Known as the man that can trump any lead, he can start at 12th with a 10 second lead and still win using his calculations.

His favorite is Lightning Cup.


End file.
